


Fair Trade

by Whatintheworld14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Tortured, Daryl returned as mess, Daryl taken, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Multi, scared of everyone, scars shown, scary scary for littlies, torture and rape, week until trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatintheworld14/pseuds/Whatintheworld14
Summary: Daryl is taken to reassure Negan that he will get the weapons that he wants from Alexandria. Daryl thinks he can make it but with  Negan selling you of and around like a piece of meat its hard.When returned Daryl finds himself acting like a well behaved lap dog, Rick doesn't like what Negan has done, no one does.





	Fair Trade

Rick drove the truck back in the direction of Alexandria, he had Rosita, Daryl and Glenn in the back. They had just finished hunting and had hit a jack pot.  
Rick hit the brakes when he noticed motor-bikes following them, "Rick what the hell man!" Daryl shouted as the three in the back went flying, "sorry" Rick said as he saw another truck pull up in front of them, "SHIT!" Rick exclaimed banging his fists on the wheel, "guys, Negan is here!" Rick shouted at the three in the back, they all slowly got out.

"hello Rick the prick that sucks dick," Negan laughed as he walked toward the group, "Ricky Ricky, you haven't gotten me those weapons yet, so I'm going to have to ask for a little payment, understand," Negan said slyly, Rick didn't reply, "If you don't answer I will kill the Chinese guy," Negan said pushing a gun against Glenn's head, "Korean," Daryl hissed under his breathe, "what do you need," Rick sighed roughly, Negan smiled, "I have been looking for some more company, I'm getting fed up of my current wives, how bout some new fun," Negan suggested smiling, Rosita shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, "oh no, not you dear, I want him," Negan said pointing at Daryl, "why!" Daryl spat, Negan walked forward, "cuz, you look nice and I am willing to bet you I can turn you into my lap dog," Negan sneered with a grin on his face as he watched Daryl bubble up with anger. Daryl nodded, "if you give us two more weeks and let them all go without getting 'em hurt, then I will come with you willingly," Daryl said carefully, Negan grinned as Daryl bowed his head, "oh man, I thought I was going to be the first to show Daryl Dixon his place, but apparently it's been said and done, was it your brother and daddy, poor you, you're mine now, I own you for two weeks and then you go back to your camp, sound good Darylin," Negan said smiling at them widely as Daryl just nodded along.

Rick hugged Daryl and whispered fr him to be safe as both men went separate ways, Daryl was blind folded and led into the back of a van with three different men guarding and Negan watching Daryl whilst two burly men sat in the front one driving and the other one drinking an alcoholic liquid. "Daryl, I can make you one of the best treated men on my camp, but only if you learn fast, that means let me have my fun and I will let you have yours in time, okay," Negan said smiling, Daryl glared up at him, "no way in hell would I let you take advantage of me you fickle old man," Daryl spat at Negan, "bad boy," Negan scolded, Negan slapped Daryl across the floor, "now sit," Negan commanded, Daryl sat, Negan stroked his hair, "was that top hard," Negan teased jokingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this being short but I'm not a very good thinker when I have to type it up.


End file.
